Equipment implementing hydraulic cylinders for mechanical movement, such as excavators and other heavy construction equipment, depend upon operators to manually control the moveable elements of the equipment. The operator must manually move control levers to open and close hydraulic valves that direct pressurized fluid to hydraulic cylinders. For example, when the operator lifts a lift arm, the operator actually moves a lever associated with the lift arm causing a valve to release pressurized fluid to the lift arm cylinder. The use of levers to control hydraulic equipment depends upon manual dexterity and requires great skill. Improperly operated equipment poses a safety hazard, and operators have been known to damage overhead utility wires, underground wiring, water mains, and underground gas lines through faulty operation of excavators, bucket loaders or like equipment.
In addition to the safety hazards caused by improperly operated equipment, the machine's operating efficiency is also a function of the operator's skill. An inexperienced or unskilled operator typically fails to achieve the optimum performance levels of the equipment. For instance, the operator may not consistently apply the force necessary for peak performance due to a concern over striking a hazard. Efficiency is also compromised when the operator fails to drive a cylinder smoothly. The operator alternately overdrives or underdrives the cylinder, resulting in abrupt starts and stops of the moveable element and thereby derating system performance. As a result, the skill level necessary to properly and safely operate heavy equipment is typically imparted through long and costly training courses and apprenticeships.
There have been various attempts at implementing an automated control system for use on heavy equipment. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,196. The system described therein provides for a computer programmable system for setting the lowermost point of a backhoe bucket. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,221, a control system for an excavator is disclosed. The system attempts to control the position of the bucket cutting edge to a desired depth. Another position locating system for heavy equipment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,661.
These systems and others like them share a common feature in that they implement a position sensor. Typically, these sensors are rotary potentiometers as, for instance, suggested in Murakmi, Kato and Ots, Precision Angle Sensor Unit for Construction Machinery, SAE Technical Paper Series 972782, 1997. This sensor relies upon a potentiometer which changes a voltage or current in relation to the position of a bucket or boom. Other types of sensors rely upon optical, conductive plastic, or metal-in-glass technologies.
It is a disadvantage of these sensors that they mount to the outside of the machinery, thereby exposing them to the environment. In the case of heavy equipment, this environment includes severe temperatures, excessive moisture, and air-borne particulate matter which may infect the sensor. In the case of optical, conductive plastic and metal-in-glass technologies, the sensors would rapidly degrade if used on construction equipment. Furthermore, some of these sensors use contacting components that are susceptible to wear, vibration and temperature. As a result, no sensor mountable to the outside of heavy equipment or relying upon contacting elements has gained widespread use in the industry.
There have been attempts to overcome the limitations of noncontacting sensors by using electromagnetic energy. For example, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,221 discloses using lasers for sensing problems. Others suggest using RF energy or the like to provide a feedback signal. These systems, however, have not replaced the less expensive potentiometers due to their complexity of use and their expense.
As the demands placed upon actuated machinery increases, so does the demand for a low cost, long-life sensor operable in a harsh environment. Despite the development of highly sophisticated control systems, computer processors and application specific software, the implementation of this technology in electrohydraulic equipment has been curtailed by the failure to provide a long-life, cost-effective precision sensor operable in harsh environments.